Persona Forgotten Lands
by Channel Jumper
Summary: Away from his beloved Tensai City, Taka Kamatsu must go to Mokuteki City, to bring his grades up. Meeting a poetic, but perverty friend, he knew that things will go to a good start. But what he doesn't know, is that he will become a leader through a adventure he will never forget. Meet the characters, and see them save a soul that was trapped in ignorance for years.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ollo guys! Welcome to Persona Forgotten Lands Prologue! I'm new to writing, so I appreciate some reviews. Also, I don't own Persona, obviously. Remember, I don't own Persona, if I did, I wouldn't be here writing this story. Also, if things seem out of line, or not suppose to be their, I might change it, or I'll retort, This is a FICTION! Anyways, enjoy.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Prologue**

**"There is always a past, present, future.**

**If time stops, then something's wrong.**

**There will be a flaw in your adventure.**

**And you have to see it.**

**It is your responsibility to see it.**

**Your actions lead to good deeds, or sins.**

**Choose wisely..."**

Reizu could feel dust in his lungs, he coughed rapidly.

"Have to get back," he whispered as he trekked through a twisted jungle. Tree trunks were moving and twisting. The air smelled like rotting corpses, but felt like acid.

Reizu heaved, walking was getting harder by the minute. His legs felt like cinder blocks. Making him try to move. The air was venom green, it was making the mist heavy, it was going to make Reizu hold it to keep it from falling on him. He felt his legs trembling, and let him fall to the ground. "Shit," he cursed.

Reizu looked around, there were no Shadows, just moving tree trunks. He sighed in relief, and kept moving.

He seemed to lost track of time, as he felt the acid starting to penetrate through his spell. He raised his arm, wet with perspiration, and from the mist.

A big VII appeared in front of him. Blue, and glowing like a hologram. He flicked his wrist, and it shattered like glass. The little bits started to form in front of him, forming into a tall figure.

It wore gold chest plate, showing his strength. His skin wore white, with a Greek helmet that was modified to not show his face. He wore stripes of red on his legs and arms. His armor almost covered his whole body, other than his neck and hands. Gold boots shined where his feet was. It looked around, signaling for something to do.

"Achilles!" Reizu exclaimed, getting the figure's attention. "Soul Emblem!"

Achilles raised his hand, morphed to look like a sword was in him. He pushed it forward, letting a green aura surround his master, who just smiled.

He nodded as some black spots starting to stop on his red jacket. "Achilles, your task is complete," he said to the tall figure. It nodded at him, and shattered to pieces. The blue VII came back, and sucked the splintering glass like a vacuum.

The symbol was gone, and Reizu started trekking again. "I'm not totally scathed," he sighed in relief. "Just hope that those little, black pricks don't attack me." The jungle was still warping, the soil shifting beneath his feet.

"I think you should not let your hopes up my friend," a rusty voice called. Reizu looked around in alert, his machete in hand.

He turned around to see a man, black hair lined with vicious ridges. It wore a leather jacket, had a logo with a scythe, with letters written in blood, Soul Range. He had a cowboy hat made of leather, with a strand of weed held on his lip. He sneered at him, a coin in his hand. Gold on one side, a angel imprinted on it. The other side had black metal, imprinted with a skull. He chuckled at the caution of Reizu.

"Hello old friend, fancy meeting you here in the Jungle of Sins. How was your trek?" He asked, fiddling with the coin. Reizu scowled," Why would I answer to you Hayato?"

Hayato chuckled," Oh come on Reizu! I'm just asking where

you're going, I'm just being a good sport."

Reizu grimaced," Just go back where you belong Hayato. No more games. Stay back." He lifted his machete, pointing at his chest. "Or you'll regret it."

Hayato chuckled, looking at Reizu like he made a joke, he started to laugh manically. He slapped his knees," Oh you're kidding me man." Reizu still put the machete pointing at the place where his heart was. Hayato guffawed, enough for his strand of grass to fall out of his mouth. He stopped, his smiled melted into a scowl," You didn't realize from the beginning, didn't you?"

Reizu raised his eyebrows in confusion," What?" Hayato had still his scowl, but he was amused by his reaction, his finger getting itchy on the coin," You are in a world of lies. Made to fool you by Mother Nature, the master who controls everything. This world is like chess, except that Mother Nature always wins, making us distressful and angry. We always die at the end. No one wants to live, neither can you." He pointed an accusing finger at him. "But I will help you take away your sins and stress. Your fate lies in the coin." He held up his coin, showing him the angel side. He flicked it into the air, and landed on his palm.

After he looked at the results, he wore an evil grin. He showed Reizu the side, the black, skull side. Reizu looked at it in horror. He heard rumors about the Coin of Fate, he knew that it was just made by a guy who boasts about his masculinity. He saw the skull eyes glistening like Death itself, he flinched.

Hayato sneered," I'm sorry old friend, but the coin has spoken. I cannot deny its requests." Reizu realized something. Other than the wood, brown eyes of Hayato, he wore black, void-like eyes, penetrating into his skin.

A black, holographic skull came to life. Flickering in front of Hayato. He pointed an accusing finger at him, which revealed a dark figure.

It wore a black robe. Having a iron body, twice the size of Hayato. He had horns the size of a ram's. Black stripes racing around him like marks from a race car. It had a death glare, it's figure looked modern. Black light running through him, but had a symbol on its chest. A skull, one side was all white. Black thin lines sketched a skull. The other side was black, white filled the skeleton eye sockets, and etc.

The emblem flashed with red like blood, the black lines turning into green like venom. Something flashed under Reizu's feet, and it was the skull itself. Pasted on the floor, it fit his whole body, making him show, with red on his face. Hayato sneered," Welcome to real life my friend."

A red, blinding light consumed Reizu, who is screaming as he was inside. He felt many things. Sadness, anger, sorrow, agony, depression, madness. They all went away, feeling himself sapped from his stamina. He felt something come out from him, his persona.

It was screaming as well, as the red aura tried to grasp him out from his master. It grabbed him from all sides, it was like tentacles made of mist, grasping him to his neck, to his legs. He struggled, as it began to strangle him.

The tentacles tightened around him, making him struggle more, trying to free his sword-hand. The tentacles began to seep into his mouth, feeling the tentacles starting to rip him from the inside. Achilles let out a agonizing shriek, and was ripped into pieces of mist. Reizu felt the same pain, and let out a sore scream. All the screaming he did affected his voice, making it sore and throbbing.

He fell to his knees, sweat mixed with agonizing tears was on the ground. Reizu formed into a ball, shivering on the floor. Feeling all of his happiness, feelings, ripped apart. He felt a big emptiness in his heart, he began to sob, uncontrollably. As the symbol faded, and the tentacles were gone. The evil persona was gone, and the only thing left was Hayato, who just grinned.

He walked up to him, looking at him, a sadistic smile written on his face. He put a hand in his jacket pocket, and revealed a revolver, and placed it on Reizu's head. "You denied your fate. You should have died to remind yourself of your mistake. But , reminding you would be pointless," he grinned at him. "Farewell, my friend."

He pulled the trigger.

BANG!

**Lost... I'm lost... you didn't help me.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Is that good? If good, then okay!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ollo everybody! Welcome to the next chapter here. Hope you like it! And Kurt is not a reference to Sho Minazuki! EVER! Well...just a little further on. Just his weapon and appearance, that's just it. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Time has Come**

He knew it was hopeless to stop the decision now, after all, it was his choice to come here, even if he had to abandon his friends.

This person was a brown haired teen, brown, ruffled hair was sticking out from his blue sports cap, which said Japan on it. He wore a blue, sleeveless tee,and wore ragged, blue jeans, and had orange-dusted sneakers.

He was at the station, waiting for the train to come pick him up. The sun still not out from its slumber. People are chatting around him, adults or teenagers, kids or elderly. They told stories about their daily lives, even told jokes that made them crack up, but to Taka, he didn't think they were funny.

This guy was called Taka Kamatsu, a second-year at Tamashi High, and is now about to depart to another high-school. It was his problem now, he actually complained about Tamashi High, many girls ran at him like always. Masaru, a old friend of his, always make them scram, just because he's jealous that Taka gets all of them. Yep, there are friend bonds like those.

Anyway, a train began to slow down to his section. He held on his gym bag of clothes, favorite candy, water bottles, and other stuff he might need. He held the black strap on his right shoulder, feeling the brim of his cap.

The train doors slid open, letting the wave of passengers inside.

He looked at his wristwatch that was on his left wrist. It was finely made, with nice red, digital numbers on it. 3:30 AM._ Oh god_.

Taka felt a wave of exhaustion inside him, and began to yawn as he found his seat.

Before he could blink, his vision flashed to a blue blur. It focused to look like a blue butterfly, flying in a void-like chamber; flying forever, like it was on loop on a DVD player.

Taka shook his head, the vision gone. He sighed. "I'm already getting hallucinations already, this is new," he mumbled as he got comfortable.

The flow of passengers stopped, as the train began to move.

Taka sighed," Well, sleep or miss it. Have to choose." He didn't say anything, as he pulled the brim of his cap to cover his eyes, and slid a little lower to feel ready for sleep. In no time, his eyes closed, and made him go to slumber. But what he doesn't know, is where he will be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He heard some piano music beginning to play, soothing to his ears, feeling the beat in his mind. But he realized something,' where did that music come from?'

He opened his eye, looking at his surroundings.

A blue table, blue walls and ceiling, and two people sitting on chairs, facing him. The one that separated them was the long table, used for meetings or dinners.

The one who was sitting directly opposite of him was a old man. He wore a black suit, his chin rested on his knuckles, he was looking at him. He had a creepy smile on his face, he had blood shot eyes, and white hair was on the sides of his bald head. The most visible appearance of him...was his nose. _'Holy shit! It's like 8 inches!'_ But he refused to say it, and examined the other.

He was sitting right next to the man. He had white flyaway hair, had a blue suit with a unique design, even had a hat for it. He looked like a elevator attendant. He had yellow eyes, it stared at him with no emotion, his face making the best poker face. 'This is getting creepy,' Taka thought as he looked at them.

After he analyzed them, he looked at his surroundings one more time, and realized what he missed. 'We're on a plane? Was I suppose to be on a train? Did Tamashi mess up my brain? Because this is so fucked up,' he thought, as he returned his attention to the people.

He was startled as the old men began to speak, amused and rough," Welcome, to the Velvet Room."

The man looked up at him, his bulging eyes made Taka shudder. "It was a long time since we had a guest," he said. "Our past guests have excelled in their abilities, and found the truth, and also the answer. They have done well." The man chuckled," My apologies, I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Igor, I'm delighted to make your acquaintance."

Taka cocked his head, confused. He began to speak," What is this place? Why am I on a plane? Put me back this instant!" He ordered at Igor, slamming his fist to make a threat. But the only thing it did was make them look at him, curious and cautious.

Igor chuckled," I'm sorry to disturb your slumber, but you must know, this is a place of revealing, a place to see your upcoming dilemmas."

He chuckled again," I even forgot to introduce my assistant as well." He motioned to the man with moonlight hair. "This is Arthentus, he was once a guest here like you."

The man nodded," Please, allow me to explain some details of our existence. Should I master?"

Igor nodded," Let a new guest be taught by a old guest, quite interesting." Interested about what will happen, like if you mix two concoctions together.

Arthentus nodded," As you know, I am Arthentus, a old guest that needed assistance here. We are here to tell you of the coming events in your journey, and must tell you advice for the upcoming days."

"I just want to get the hell out of here! Is this going to make things faster?!" He asked.

Arthentus nodded," I'm sure of you that this will be fast but relevant to the task at hand."

Taka was hesitant, but nodded slowly. His brain trying to process the whole situation.

Arthentus went ahead," We are the residents of the Velvet Room, a place between dream and reality, mind and matter. We have helped our old guests for years, and make sure that they completed their task. We are here for a purpose, and that will be explained some time soon." He looked at Igor, his explanation finished.

Igor cleared his throat," Anyway, you have been chosen on this path. A path that would lead to life or death, depending on your choices."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Taka exclaimed, getting angry for not making this faster or sooner, even by confusion.

Igor answered his comment," You have choices that will benefit your journey in the future. If you choose the wrong answer, you will find the consequences, and lose the things you have in your progress. So it is important to pay close attention to your choices, and maybe you could solve this dilemma, and free the ones who were held down."

Taka raised an eyebrow," Held down?"

Igor nodded," You will have to discover the meaning of what I speak, and everything will make sense to you. Do you understand what you must do?" Igor asked, waiting for his answer with his bulging eyes.

Taka looked at him, he shuddered. Even though he doesn't believe in this, and this might be a horrible fucking dream, but his conscious seem to order him to do it. "Okay," Taka stuttered, uneasiness written on his face.

Igor beamed, pleasant from his answer," Excellent. Remember, this won't be the last time we meet. We'll explain our real duty here, and for now...farewell."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The scene seemed to shift, and become blurry as heck. And Taka heard rumbling sounds from nowhere. But as his vision became clear, he realized he was back on his train. In a awkward position, with a aching back. Taka went back into sitting form, and looked around. No sign of the old man, and the butterfly.

Taka groaned," Hallucinations and fucking weird dreams. Has a nice ring to it."

"We will arrive at the Mokuteki Terminal, please get ready to depart," a voice spoke overhead of the train, signaling Taka to get ready.

He pulled on his hat, cleaned his sweater from wrinkles, and stood up straight. He sill felt the ache from his back, but didn't bother with it. He rubbed his lips from dried drool, and rubbed his eyes from the sleep.

He took his gym bag from the ground, and put it on his right shoulder again. He looked at his wrist watch. 2:59 PM. _What the fuck! Did I really sleep that long?!_

Taka groaned, and felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see a red haired teen.

He had the same height as him. He had a disastrous hairdo that looked like a wild shrub. He wore a shirt that was camouflaged, had sweatpants green and long, rubber bands held it to knee length. The redhead grinned at Taka like a sly crocodile.

"Hey," he spoke. A voice of an American."I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

Taka nodded. Which made the boy beam," Sweet. Name's Kurt. Kurt Bast. You probably don't know this, but I am a transfer student from America." He grinned."What's yours?"

Taka answered," Taka Kamatsu. Came here because of my grades, have to make my parents proud." He said the last words uneasily, but Kurt didn't seem to notice it.

"Sweet job dude." Kurt exclaimed."We're gonna work out pretty smoothly." He patted Taka on the back. Taka just nodded.

Taka looked at the line of passengers flowing out of the train. "We should probably get in line," He insisted. Kurt smiled," Right-o Taka, let's go!" They both got in the line to get out from the crowded train.

When they got out, they suddenly appeared in a building the size of a dome. It was made of glass and metal, the glass letting light into the building, warmth on their face. People scattered around the with bags or children, going in or out from the building.

Kurt breathed in, and out in awe," Yep. A sight to behold huh?"

Taka nodded as a response.

"You're a silent type huh?" Kurt questioned from his patterns.

Taka smirked, and nodded again.

Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled,"Come on! Being on a train to Mokuteki City isn't worth it, unless you see all of its wonders."

Kurt grinned like a sly crocodile gain, making Taka shudder from the appearance.

Nevertheless, they made it out from the building. Taka was in awe at what he saw, above him, towers looked above him, making him small like an ant.

"Wow!" Taka said in awe."This is amazing!"

Kurt had his grin," Of course you would like it. Are you going to stay there for long?"

Taka shook his head, he looked at him," No. I'm just in awe at what looked like a glass giant."

Kurt shrugged, but smiled," Okay. I should go." He began to walk away, before Taka said," Wait!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow," Yeah?"

Taka knew he was un-experienced with the world around here. "Mind if you give me a tour?" He asked him. "I'm not experienced around here."

Kurt returned to him with his crocodile smile," Right-o Taka!I'll be the best tour guide you ever had!" He stood straight, and made a salute.

Taka rolled his eyes,"Alright, would you mind finding a place to eat. I didn't eat anything for hours." He even felt a hole in his stomach. It ordered him to get food.

Kurt nodded," Alright Taka. I want to show you my favorite diner! It's called King's Throne, a place where you could see ridiculously clothed people, and also feel like a king with your ramen."

Taka rolled his eyes," I just need to find a place to eat, that will do."

Kurt nodded," Alright! Follow me if you don't want to starve to death! Whoo!" He began to run at the word.

Taka was not good for running right now, but for his stomach's sake, he ran to catch up with him. Even if running actually ached the stomach for food even more.

* * *

**This was finally finished whoo!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ollo guys! We have Ch. 2 in the house! Hope you enjoy! This chapter is about the tour of Taka's new home, hope you enjoy,**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Tour of the House**

It was already 3:23, and Taka was already eating his ramen.

They were at the diner Kurt told about, and he's right, this place looked like a palace for a royal family. The cashiers looked like squires or jesters, but the food feels rich in his mouth. 'I wonder what they use in this ramen,' he thought. They sat at a table near a window, enjoying their ramen.

Kurt began to start a conversation,"These guys are hilarious, hell, I remind myself not to get hired in this place." He laughed at his comment.

Taka nodded," Yes, but they have great ramen here."

"Yep. Great place to eat, and to be entertained," Kurt agreed.

While Taka ate his ramen, he saw Kurt look at someone outside, Taka just shrugged it like it's nothing.

After Taka felt full from the ramen, he stood up. "Kurt, I have to get back to my house,"Taka spoke, making Kurt look away from the window. He took his gym bag into his shoulder."See ya later." Before he could go, he heard Kurt.

"Wait?!"Kurt said."You have a house on your own?" Kinda confused, but curious for the answer.

Taka nodded," Yeah. Why?"

Kurt had his sly crocodile grin again," Sweet! Could I see it, see it, see it?!" He bounced, giddy.

Taka was getting annoyed by his giddiness, but sighed," Fine. Just stop asking." Kurt stopped and saluted," You can count on me!"

Taka sighed as they went out from the diner, while hearing Kurt's excited comments. 'Shit, he's like a excited 3 year old,' he cursed to himself as they walked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taka walked, Kurt behind him. Taka was instructed by a piece of paper from his dad, the street and the house number of where his house is.

They have walked for a mile now, or maybe more, as they walked through streets to find the right location.

Kurt was complaing about how long this was, even though Taka felt himself not getting tired. Maybe because he was kind of excited for the house; he could finnaly be alone, alone from all the pressure from his family, although they will come after his first exam for his progress.

"Are we there yet?" Kurt complained, sounding like a kid in a car. "Because I know that having a house is awesome, but does your family have to really make it faraway from a ramen hangout?"

"Yes. Now please shut up for a little bit," Taka retorted, making Kurt silent for awhile, until he talked about a random topic about birds. This made Taka a little annoyed, but tried to shrug it off.

Kurt started to talk about the house again," Duuude. Are you even reading the directions right?" Taka was relaxed at this moment, getting use to his musing," Yes. Because we're here."

He was right. They seem to stop at a street called Tsuki Street, which was on a street sign. Rows of houses were in each side, filled with cars or motorcycles.

Taka grinned at the piece of information on his right hand,"This street is close to the high school I'll be goin' to. Great."

Kurt seemed to notice what he meant," Going to Ikigai High huh?"

Taka nodded,"Yes, I'm staying here, unless my parents want to move me to another school." He sighed from remembering to abandon some good friends from his old schools.

Kurt was interested by the topic," Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Taka sighed, shaking his head," Don't worry, let's avoid that topic, let's just find my house."

Kurt seemed to be wistful on the topic he pulled up, but bounced behind him to find the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That looks awesome!" Kurt exclaimed.

A while ago, they found the house. It was a fair house, had two stories, nice decor and garden. Kurt thought it was awesome; to Taka, he just shrugged, thinking it looked liked his parent's house,but he was still excited for his own house,

Taka felt his pant's pockets, feeling his house's keys on his right. He reached into his pocket, and took it out. A bronze key, a tip with rigid curves, and attached to it was a Jack Frost keychain.

Taka walked to the pathway, and used the key on the house's lock. Hearing a satisfied click, he opened the door to reveal his house.

Inside, Kurt was gawking at the interior of the house like a tourist.

White walls, and ceiling. Nice carpet design. A living room with a Flat-Screen TV, a huge couch that surrounded part of the corner of the room, and a Elizabethan coffee table. The floor tiles with marble. A painting with a blue jasmine on the wall. Taka was impressed by the interior, and this was only the living room!

"Duuude!" Kurt exclaimed, landing on the couch. "Your parents must be awesome!" He started to pick up the remote, until he realized he was innapropriate. "Woah!" He realized, he put back the remote on the coffee table, and stood up, an embarrased face on him. "S-sorry," he apologized.

Taka nodded,"It's okay. Come on, let's look at the Dining Room."

Kurt seemed to control his excitement, as he nodded, although he had a face of excitement, and his knees were jerking.

Taka and Kurt walked to the Dining Room,that has another living room that looks like the same, which also has a bar. Which made Kurt estatic," Woo! Could I?" This time, he was polite to ask for permission. But Taka shook his head, he knew the risks of a drunk friend.

Kurt was complaining about not getting any Champaigne, and explained to him it was to give for some ladies.

Taka sighed," You're like my old friend, always trying to impress girls. Even clothing, masculinity, etc, etc."

Kurt chuckled," Aw come on! You might dig some chicks, right?"

Taka shook his head, groaning from the question," No, they give me a headache. Always running around, it makes me want to do suicide."

Kurt shuddered, looking scared," Hey, don't be serious with the suicide thing, kay?"

Taka was confused by this, but nodded," Okay, I guess."

Kurt turned into his happy self again," Right-o! Don't get into Death's clutches, fight back, and become victorious!" He pumped his fist in the air.

Taka was confused by his saying," What?"

Kurt shook his head," Dude, I have a knack to do that sometimes. I want to become a poet ya' know."

Taka nodded," Alright, but I never seen someone like you to be a poet."

Kurt had his crocodile grin," Dude, never judge someone by the outside, you know that right?"

Taka nodded," I know, I know. I should get unpacked. " He held onto his gym bag, and started to go up the stairs that were between the living room and kitchen.

"Okay Taka," Kurt shouted to him as he went up the stairs., he sat on the couch.

"Don't use the bar, and you could use the TV," He ordered to him, sternly. Kurt flinched, but smiled.

"You're a killjoy, ya' know that?" Kurt pouted."Well, atleast I have the TV."He chuckled. Taka rolled his eyes as a reply. Then he went upstairs.

The upstairs was holding like five doors, one for laundry, three bedrooms, one master bedroom. And a platform that held a pool table, and some lounge chairs, with two sodas on a table.

Taka looked at the door to the master bedroom, he opened it to reveal the room.

It was nice. A huge bed with nice wave design, pillows looking like tufts of cloud, and had mahagony wood for support. Windows shown some light into the room. A bathroom and closet.

He put his gym bag on the bed, and sighed.

Taka remembered his mother gave him the Ikigai outfit. He looked into the closet. A big room like a regular bedroom. Had hangers and some of his luggage in there. One row had multiple Ikigai outfits. He took one of the hangers to examine it.

It had a grey blazer, with a silver emblem on the chest area. It was a silver jay, posing to look like it was flying. Under it was a white polo shirt, and had black, smooth pants, which was hung by a clip that hung on the bottom of the outfit. Taka looked under the row of shirts, rows of paired black oxfords lined under them.

Taka examined the uniform once again, and smiled.

_'Maybe this might be a good choice after all,'_he thought to himself.

He remembered about the time, and looked at his watch. 5:46 AM. _Okay, I know that it took a long time to get here, but is that how long we went to get here?!_

Taka sighed, and put the hanger back in its place, and closed the closet door. He went outside the master bedroom, making sure the door was closed.

He went downstairs, to see Kurt slowly putting his hand around a vodka as it was in a wicker box, he didn't notice Taka.

Taka felt agitated by this, and cleared his throat, making Kurt yelp. Kurt looked at him, a nervous laugh in his throat as he unraveled his hand from the vodka. "Heh, duuude. Heh," Kurt laughed nervously, sweat beaded on his forehead.

Taka sighed,"I told you to not use the bar. You don't want to be drunk for school you know?" He added the last voice to sound like Kurt, which made Kurt laugh dryly with a sweat drop. "Didn't know you had a sense of humor," Kurt chuckled.

Taka sighed," I'm going to have to rest for today. Would we meet at the school?"

Kurt looked at him, his crocodile smile back,"Right ya' are Taka, we'll meet at the gate." He stood up and walked to the front door," See ya'."

Taka let him out, as Kurt said his goodbye, and went away.

Taka closed the door, and looked at the TV. It was on a channel about girls in...oh god, should have seen that coming.

Taka groaned as he found the remote, and closed the TV before looking at more of the channel. He shuddered, but placed the remote on a coffee table that was glass. He didn't know that Kurt would be a pervert.

Taka scratched his head, and went upstairs, going to the master bedroom.

He saw the gym bag on the bed, and began to unpack. Everything in their rightful place. After the unpacking, Taka sighed from tiredness, and landed on his bed without changing.

Even though it was 5, when Taka's head hit the pillow, his vision blackened.

* * *

**Alright, the next chapter will be about school (obviously), so I hope you get ready for the next chapter of Persona Forgotten Lands.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here**** is the next chapter! Hope you like it! This chapter is about going to Ikigai High, and meet a character, even hear a rumor around the city.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Silent Train Rumor**

Taka felt his muscles coming back, and opened his eyes to look around. He was in a black, void-like abyss, he was standing on no platform, and was confused.

'Why am I here?' Taka thought, as he looked around. But there was nothing to look at, just void everywhere.

Taka seemed to be scared by this, he spoke," Okay, where the heck am I?"

"Welcome guest," a familiar voice beckoned to him.

Taka looked behind him, to see Arthentus, with his attire.

He walked up to him, looking like he was walking on a invisible platform. He looked at Taka, his poker face still creeping Taka out.

Taka had the courage to speak," What is this place? Where am I? Why are you here?"

Arthentus bit his lower lip in agitation," You know, you could just answer one question at a time."

Taka shook his head, shocked from seeing him," You're no dream. I thought I was just too tired." His mind trying to comprehend.

Arthentus nodded," I am here to remind you of a special event happening today, and the next. I must remind you of the choices you must choose, and a hint in the future."

Taka bit a little of his bottom lip," What?"

Arthentus began," This day is when you'll start making a choice that could effect your journey, and could reveal your true purpose and ego."

Taka raised an eyebrow," What the heck does that mean?"

Arthentus continued," I'm just reminding you, not telling the answer. And the other thing is that, look in the newspaper of Ikigai High. Look for the one article most interesting to you. That is all, Farewell."

Taka snapped, he's so confused and walking in circles, mentally," No more hints! Who are you!? Why do I see you?! What's gonna fucking happen?!"

Arthentus seemed to flicker like a hologram, but vanished when he said," Find out."

Taka was fuming, but felt all of his limbs numb, and fall to the floor with a thump. His vision looking at the floor.

Before he could say a curse word, he felt his stamina run out, and his vision faded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taka felt his body tense, as he bolted straight out of the bed.

Taka blinked at what his reflex did, and groaned in frustration.

"What's happening in my life," Taka groaned and pulled his hair in frustration.

He looked at the clock on his bed table, and saw it having red digital numbers. 6:54.

Taka blinked, and felt the wave of sleep trying to consume him, but shrugged it off to go to the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After getting dressed with the Ikigai outfit, Taka knew he had enough time to make some breakfast.

His mother taught him how to make ramen and other dishes. Getting him ready to be on his own, making sure the house isn't on fire, seriously.

He made ramen, made from green onions, noddles, meat, and other ingredients.

He felt his hunger consume him, and began to dig in.

He felt his hunger go away, and stood up to find his bag for school. It was bright blue, and had black straps.

He held it on his right shoulder, and walked to his door.

He opened his door to feel the breeze of a new day. He sighed in peace, but remembered to keep his mind on track.

He knew the school was only at a short distance, and he began to walk to school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was walking for a few minutes now, and he knew he heard the chatter of students.

He saw a big building that was the school.

The building was the size of an airplane hanger, white walls, and green landscape surrounded the building. The entrance was a white painted gate. The posts each with jay symbols that posed that they are flying.

Taka was amazed at how large the school was, and heard a familiar voice. " Hey! Taka!" A familiar voice beckoned to him.

Taka looked at the location of the voice and grinned, it was Kurt, who was at the gate; waving at him like a wild man.

Taka shook his head, and walked over to him," Kurt, how are you doing?"

Kurt chuckled,"Good, good. Lovin' the scenery?"

Taka nodded," Yeah."

"Let's see where we are placed in the school," Kurt insisted, pointing at the school with a smile.

Taka nodded," Alright. Let's see what we're dealing with."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside, the interior looked amazing to Taka. Domes of glass seeped light into the main lobby, where the lockers where. White walls were surrounding each corner.

The main lobby had many students talking, some looking at a board that was on the wall.

Taka and Kurt walked up to it, going through the crowd. A list of names on pieces of paper stuck on it by colorful push pins.

Kurt looked at one, mumbling names as he went through.

"Ahah!" He exclaimed, pointing at the paper. "My homeroom is class 2-4! So are you!" He told, making Taka surprised.

Taka looked at the paper as well, and saw his name Taka Kamatsu typed under Kurt Bast. "Well, what do you know," Taka stated.

Kurt slapped his back, laughing," What do ya' know?! It's fate! Two students who are destined to be friends, and brave many hardships...which involve algebra." He added the last part, making Taka laugh.

"I don't know," Taka spoke. "But the way you told it, hell no!" They both laughed.

Kurt had his crocodile smile. "It's my way to say," he stated. "Do not stop my way. Hey! That rhymes!" He realized, he began to muse about rhyming and fate, which made some students look at him from some outbursts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They found their way to class 2-4.

Inside was a fair room, had enough space for the class. It held rows of desks in two, facing the teacher's desk. Posters of famous authors like Kobo Abe, or Jiro Akagawa were hung around the room.

The teacher desk was made from birch wood, and held items like: three text book of literature, papers with questions on it, and a name tag stood proud, Akihito Riida, imprinted in silver letters.

"Look at that," Kurt pointed at the desk, seeing the name tag. "Okay. Where's this Akihito guy? His name sounds pretty cool."

On cue, someone opened the door.

A black haired man entered the classroom. He wore a brown trench coat, spread out to reveal a white shirt. The black haired ruffled, looking like it had an incident in a tornado. The man was tan, a goatee on his chin. A name tag called Akihito Riida on his chest area. He had hazel eyes and a facial expression of a cautious wolf.

"Where is it? Where is it?" He mumbled to himself, as he scrambled through his desk, scattering through to find something.

"Aha!" He exclaimed quietly, as he took out a piece of paper that looked like a report. "Should get back," he stated, failing to notice the two, who are confused as heck.

He stood up, and pushed through them to reach the door.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed, angry from being pushed, but the person was already gone.

Kurt huffed. "Jerk," he mumbled under his breath, Taka knew that Kurt hated the person already.

He turned to Taka, disbelief on his face as he saw Taka not reacting, except silence. "Why are you calm!?" He questioned him, disbelief on him. "He just freakin' pushed us! He didn't even notice us!"

Taka sighed as a response. "I want to shove my fist at him, honestly," He explained. "But, we're going to meet him again. We'll know when we ask him."

Kurt fumed," How do you know we're gonna meet him again?" Fuming enough to not notice some facts.

"He had a name tag with the homeroom teacher's name, had the courage to go through the teacher desk, and he looked like he an adult," Taka deadpanned, looking at him.

Kurt thought about that, then rubbed his neck, sheepish. "Oh yeah," Kurt stated, embarrassed. "Y-yeah, I know that."

Taka rolled his eyes," Yeah right." He looked at the clock above the teacher's desk, only a few minutes, until the mourning assembly thing happens.

Kurt started a conversation, having that crocodile smile of his," Say, do you want to hear some rumors I heard about?"

Taka shrugged," Only a few minutes, so I guess you could tell me."

Kurt shown his crocodile smile," Well, Daichi,my friend around here, he told me about this rumor he heard around here.

"At midnight, near Mokuteki Beach, you could hear a train noise. It is weird, because the train station is far away from the beach, and nobody seen a train, but one kid saw it however. We call it the Silent Train, other than it is not silent, it is silent in the movement, I guess."

Taka nodded, interested by the topic," Why does that even happen?"

Kurt shrugged, smiling," Who cares? It's jut a rumor. Come on, it is almost time for the assembly." He ran through the hall.

Taka was still on the topic about the rumor, but ran after him. He didn't know when Kurt will lose his stamina some day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"For the upcoming year, I want all of you to work hard. I know there is a inner strength inside of you that wants to be revealed, showing your power and stamina; so I want you to find it, and use it for this year," the Principle spoke.

The Principle was a slim person. Was in his 30's, as his hair looked grey from his brown, bowled hair cut. He had little stubs of hair on his chin. He had thunder cloud, grey eyes, and wore rectangle spectacles.

"I know that being worthless and useless is no option in this school, you have to reveal your part in this year. Everybody knows what they're worth, they're worth their personality and appearance, they are unique in their own way. So, unless you want to hide your power, and want to be in a shell, then I want you to put your backs into it this year! I want everyone to see what life is worth, you can't ignore the journey and the effort!" He stated, looked proud at his progress of the speech.

Taka was impressed by far. The principle was able to make him not tired and fall asleep. His voice and will power gave some impact on the crowd, or that it means that they are just scared from getting kicked in the ass by him. But that aside, Taka really liked his speech.

"Man, the principle makes great speeches. I wonder who could actually top them?" Kurt whispered to him, Taka shrugged in response.

"I want all of you to work your best, because your courage and power won't let you rest that easy. If we could make all of us the fastest machines, we might be able to top the year in a flash! So don't become a lazy student like Habutsu!" The principal demonstrated by pointing a accusing finger at a tan, brown haired student, who was talking to one of his friends.

His ears perked, he sneered as he looked at the principle. "Heh. Yeah, a very good example," He said, sarcastically.

The principle sighed as Habutsu was back chatting," Anyway, I want everyone to work your hardest. If you want to ace your future, and don't harm your career, then try your best. That is all for this assembly, I want you to go to your home room teacher please. Thank you for listening to the speech." The students stood up, and began to walk around.

Kurt and Taka were looking around, trying to find their teacher.

"Hey, where is the teacher?" Kurt asked Taka, who just shrugged again.

"Hello Kurt," a unknown voice beckoned them to the host. It was a girl.

She had the Ikigai attire, except it had a skirt and she had a purple sweater. Her brown hair made in a bun, as some just swayed at the sides of her face.  
Her right wrist had a bracelet with a moon.

She smiled at the two,"Hey Kurt, who's your friend?" Asking about Taka.

Kurt had his crocodile smile," Who? He? Oh man! This guy is awesome! His name is Taka Kamatsu, he came from Tensai City."

The girl smiled at Taka," Well, a new student. I hope you get comfortable around here."

Taka nodded," I will."

She smiled, and looked at Kurt,"So, what home room are you in?"

Kurt grinned," Class 2-4 of course!"

The girl's eyes went wide," Wait! What?! That is the same class I am!"

"Woohoo!" Kurt exclaimed. "Awesome! Two friends of mine are in the same class. This is fate! I think I like this fate my friend, because I know who's going to be next to me." He patted Emily's back, laughing, while Emily had a hint of disgust.

"Kurt, please, get off me," the girl stated.

Kurt still smiled," Oh come on, I seen the way you look at me." Making the girl groan from disgust.

She jabbed her elbow into his ribs, and heard Kurt yelp in pain. He jumped back, holding his ribs.

"Do you love this fate now?" the girl smirked at him, he shook his head viciously, hiding behind Taka.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "Now don't hurt me you She-Demon!"

Taka sighed, but loved their fighting, it was cute, even though one is hurt in the ribs.

"Come on," the girl spoke. "I know where our teacher is." she began to run, until she forgot something and went back to him. "Oh, and my name's Emily."

The two followed Emily as they try to find the teacher.

* * *

**Yeah! I'm done with this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Now I must relax for awhile!**


End file.
